


Peppermint

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden's nervous about the upcoming Landsmeet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

"What are you drinking?" Alistair asked.

"Tea," Daniella replied, "Anora suggested it to me to help calm my nerves."

"Is it working?" Alistair asked dubiously.

"Not really," Daniella acknowledged, "But then, I’ve only just started drinking it."

"It could be poison, you know," he remarked, "Getting rid of you would make Anora’s life easier."

"Me? I’m not of royal blood, Alistair."

"I’d refuse the crown if I had to rule without you at my side, Daniella."


End file.
